


He Needs it Now

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Workplace Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d read the same line of the ancient Sanskrit tome at least a dozen times. He’d probably wind up reading it another dozen since he could barely focus. Ichabod had gone far too long without her touch. Apocalypse or not, he needed to feel her writhe beneath him or he was sure he’d go mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs it Now

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from melissa91long

He’d read the same line of the ancient Sanskrit tome at least a dozen times. He’d probably wind up reading it another dozen since he could barely focus. Ichabod had gone far too long without her touch. Apocalypse or not, he needed to feel her writhe beneath him or he was sure he’d go mad.

The scents of jasmine and Shea wafted over to him from her skin whenever she’d move or pushed her hair behind her ears. Discarding his task, he stood and moved behind her. She didn’t register his presence, engrossed in her research as she was.

He leaned over her small frame, sweeping her hair to the side to reveal the elegant neck he loved to kiss and nip. She jolted some but then relaxed under his lips.

“Crane…not that I’m complaining or anything but…what are you doing?” Ichabod’s hands firmly grabbed Abbie’s shoulders to lift her and turn her towards him. Tilting her head back with one hand and pressing her into him with the other, Ichabod kissed Abbie as if his life depended on it. Running his other hand down her body, he cupped her ass, grinding himself against her.

“Whoa…” Abbie tried to push away. “Crane…stop.” He wasn’t sure how he was able to, but he pulled away from her, his breathing strained and his pulse racing. “Did I hurt you?”

“No but, what has gotten into you?”

“It’s been a week! A week since I last was able to touch you, to lavish your body with my hands and tongue and hear the sounds you make when you come to your peak. That’s far too long.”

Abbie stared at him half turned on, half incredulous. “Crane there is literally a portal to hell open in Sleepy Hollow that we need to close. Getting freaky should not be our priority right now.” Ichabod looked at her like a wounded puppy. If she wasn’t mistaken, he had even begun pouting.

“Considering the gravity of the situation, do you want to go into battle knowing that we may never again experience each other’s touch?”

“Are you kidding me right now? You did not just pull the “we’re about to die, might as well do it” card right?” Ichabod gave her no answer. He couldn’t; he was too focused on how plump her recently kissed lips were and how badly his prick was throbbing and straining against his pants. When she turned her back on him and sat back down, he thought there would be no end to his frustrations.

“Find that incantation Jenny was talking about in the next hour and I promise to rock your world as soon as you’re done.” Ichabod had never been so excited to read and translate Sanskrit in all his many years.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters there within


End file.
